MelloxMatt Lifes Purpose and Paths
by sinnetregit
Summary: well.. this is basically going to be stories about them that i write from time to time.. just give it a shot and maybe you'll get hooked or maybe this isnt your thing but i think they are true love so expect melloxmatt love
1. What Are We Living For?

I was just.. living.. no purpose.. everything was just like broken glass over the floor. No where to go.. but up or down.

It kept me thinking of death. Not something someone my age should be thinking about but I had once read in a book that depression actually reaches children first at the age of 9 to about age 15. That is just natural depression, even if nothing is wrong with your life, but hah, even if everyone can find something wrong with their lives... not many can compare it to ours. Even if we are fortunate to have found a place to stay.. given a goal.. I still cant help but notice.. I'll never get anywhere else if I don't step on the glass.. It will hurt but I cant stop.. I wont.. I wont cry.. I cant.. Distractions.. There will be none.. God.. why have you put my life in this direction? Blessed Mother Mary.. I will do this job you and your son have given me to its fullest.. Please make sure I do not fail your task. That void in me is now filled with determination and I will not be stopped.. I will try until I die.. If I am unable to fulfill this duty.. I can not bare to continue this grief and pain.. I'll fade away.. for there is nothing else to live for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm stuck.. I cry behind these tinted shades.. No one is going to see me weak.. I know there has to be something else to be done but I just don't want to deal with this shit thats happened to me.. I'll think about it later.. I need some distractions.. Before they take me away... I must get some video games... Maybe steal some of my fathers smokes.. he told me the menthol helped him relax.. I'm shaking all the time.. I'm not going to be phased.. This numb feeling I'm getting is euphoric compared to the past enigmatic senses I've endured recently.. Hopefully where I'm going.. I can just ride life out til I'm done.. There's nothing else to do.. Just have to keep my mind off of things until time has healed all.. I have no clue what I'd be up to then but.. I gotta keep going.. I have to..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. When Chapters Combine

**I find it the time specified to meet by the dead house on my block with everything I would want to take with me if I were to move out. I supposed it was the orphanage coming to take me away since I haven't went to school or went outside since the incident.. A black limo pulls up with black tinted windows. One of them is lowered down just enough for a sign saying MJ on it. I assume it is referring to me because those are my initials.. This is very strange that they wouldn't just write my name on it. I'm really not sure if they were referring to me so I go up to the window and the door abruptly opens into a pit of darkness with one white glove connected to a black suited arm appears to pull me inside. **

**The door is closed and the lights turn on. There is a man in a black suit that opens up a white laptop that has an L on its screen. I've heard about this mysterious L on the news before when he has solved other cases all over the world. It starts talking in a masked computerized voice. I don't understand why they would want me or are taking this much of a precaution about me. The voice says, "take off" and the car starts to go, "now then.. hello.. I am L.. you are being taken to a private orphanage to be trained to possibly be one of my successors. If you accept you shall be fed, taught, and have a fairly normal life. If not.. you shall be dropped off at the nearest orphanage which I have tried and personally do not recommend." "So there will be other kids there?" I ask. "Yes" he replies. "Why have I been chosen?" i ask. The man in the suit closes the laptop. I feel like this guy really needs to get laid or something for being so prude. But I forget and just think about how there's going to be others there! Maybe like me? This is the exact distraction I've been looking for.. I can ace anything they bring me..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I was told to meet at this place called the Wammy's Home for Gifted Children. Oh god.. I know I slacked off in school but I shouldn't be put into this house for retarded children! I just got bored in class! Thats so not my fault! The oh so glorious L had told me through a letter to come here.. so I guess afterwards they will take me to the facility to start training because I don't belong in a "GIFTED HOUSE" As I walk in through the gate that opened as I had apparently been scanned by the gate without noticing, I glanced at how everything was so secluded.. So many trees.. the gate was high.. This probably, being deduced by all the factors, must be the housing for our training. I will walk in like I own the place.. These other children mustn't think that they can be better then me in any way possible! I go through the door, pretty much expecting L to be there but I should have known that he wouldn't show his face to me. Being as unimportant as I am, even if I am to be his successor one day, I will prove to him and the world of my worth. I hear something click on the floor and maintaining my composure I glance downwards but just step back a few steps being shocked as I see a strange kid all in white behind a side table next to the doors of the giant entrance. " I.." "Hello.. My name is Near" he says as he interrupts my grand introduction. I'm practically dumbfounded by him being so rude to me! He just sits there putting in pieces to a puzzle while twirling a piece of his hair.. Honestly its beautiful, almost as mine... almost.. But this child shall not talk to me as if he has any authority! He continues as he says, " I am supposed to be here to greet you for Watari is out at the moment also retrieving a new member to the house." **

"**And you don't want to know who I am?," I asked in an inpatient matter because.. I am going to be L's successor so he might as well learn of me now. " I know all I need to know of you for the time being, this is a place where you will realize not to give your competitors and especially if you ever really get into the field your information and of such. Before I forget.. make it a priority not to give out such information and from the orders by L himself you are to create an alias." he explained. " follow me" he said. He takes me up two flights of stairs into this room fairly large enough for a student but.. " THERE IS A BUNK BED IN HERE!" I SCREAMED QUITE APPALLED. " The other newest member to this house will be boarding with you" he replied. He scurried off into the unknown hall ways to rooms of the house in which I would be foolish to try and follow for I had no idea where I would be headed. "God! I work alone! You know this! You made me like this!!!" I had to say it out loud just to make sure this was real.. and.. wait.. Did the albino say he was my competitor? I wonder what he is ranked.. A creepy loner like him must have quite a lot of time on his hands. Oh and back to having a room mate.. I have to act like I've been here forever.. I wont give any hints that I just got here.. I'll be sure to make this my domain.. This will not be spoiled... What a delicious game I've stumbled into. I unpack my things and make sure everything looks like its been lived in.. As I look around the room I see everything is exactly as I want it.. I ruffle up the top bunk to make sure that its shown... its mine. Right as I finish and am lowering down from the ladder.. There's a knock on the door..**

**It swings open and.. This is when we first meet. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
